How Long
by sakuramae
Summary: Okay, so, it's another freaky fanfic by me. It's a Quall, and it might have been something else, but I didn't want it to be that confusing. The song is by Dream. R&R pleeze!


How Long How Long 

Disclaimer: Song is by Dream and the characters here belong to Squaresoft.No flames, please, I couldn't care less.Hope you like! 

  
_There's a place in my heart  
That I go when I dream  
A place that nobody can see  
Every night I see love  
I see someone who's waiting  
Waiting for someone like me  
He must be out there  
Somewhere, someone for me_  
  
Quistis sighed as she saw Squall dancing on the floor with the beautiful raven haired woman.She always asked herself what she's got that Quistis herself hasn't got.The blonde looked away, watching the stars, as she thought of someone that would love her as much as Squall loved Rinoa. 

_Tell me how long  
'Till I'm not just dreaming  
How long, 'til somebody cares  
How long, 'til I meet an angel  
And give him my heart,  
When can I start  
How long 'till I fall in love_  
  
Laughter could be heard from Irvine and Selphie, who were deep in their own little conversation, and even Zell found the right girl in the librarian.As she turned to look around for Seifer, she forced a smile as he was hanging around Fujin, who listened to his every word, like she usually did.Quistis walked towards the balcony, more interested in the stars than the dance. 

_I sit every night  
By my window just wishing  
And searching for one perfect star  
Can anyone hear me  
Dunno if you're listening  
Please send him right here  
To my arms  
He must be out there  
Somewhere, waiting for me_  
  
She saw a shooting star pass by.Closing her eyes, she wished for someone to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he will always love her.Shaking her head, the blonde beauty smiled to herself, knowing that the kind of love she's looking for can never happen to her. 

_Tell me just how long, will it be...  
_   
"Hey, Quisty," Irvine said, coming up behind her. "You look sad.What's wrong?" 

Quistis started at his approach and sighed. "Nothing.Just tired, that's all.I think I'll be going to bed now." 

She leaves, not noticing that three eyes fell upon her, watching with concern her every move. 

_Tell me how long  
'Till I'm not just dreaming  
How long, 'til somebody cares  
How long, 'til I meet an angel  
And give him my heart,  
When can I start  
How long 'till I fall in love  
_  
Instead of going to the dorms, however, Quistis headed to the Training Center, hoping that she would get some peace and quiet.Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone there, and she relaxed. 

_I've always believed  
That my dreams would come true  
That one of these nights  
He would appear  
He'd be here in my arms  
I see it all, so clearly  
How it could be  
I wish he was kissing me now...  
  
_A sound came from behind.She felt someone brush the hair from her cheek and turned around to look into smoky gray eyes. "Squall?What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged. "Just wanted to tell you that you have three admirers back there who are concerned for your well being and wanted to know what's been bothering you." 

"And who might these three admirers be that are so concerned?" Quistis asked, irritated.She hoped that he didn't mention one of the Trepies. 

Squall looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, let's see…there's Irvine and Seifer." 

Astonished, Quistis was curious as to why. "And, who's the third one?" 

"Quisty," Squall asked, serious, "What's wrong?You haven't spoken to any of us since Irvine asked you how you were." 

She looked up at him angrily. "You wanna know why?Well, here's why.All of my life all I've wanted was for someone to care for me, especially since you got together with Rinoa.And now you're asking me why?Leave me alone, Squall.Go back to Rinoa.She's waiting for you." 

"Look, Quistis, I want to ask you something…" 

"What is it?!Don't waste my time!" 

Squall looked taken aback then went back to his outwards appearance.He took out a ring. "What I've been wanting to say was…"_ _

_Tell me how long (how long)  
'Till I'm not just dreaming  
How long, 'til somebody cares ('til somebody cares)  
How long, 'til I meet an angel (my angel...)  
And give him my heart (heart...)  
When can I start  
How long 'till I fall in love (in love...)_  
  
He placed the ring on Quistis' finger. "Will you marry me?" 

"What?!" 

"I'm asking you to marry me." 

"Squall…I…" 

"Well?" 

"Of course I will!" 

_How long 'till I fall in love...  
  
_ Quistis walks down the aisle, glowing as brilliant as the diamond ring on her finger.She was getting married!To who she loved… 

_How long 'till I fall in love..._  
  
Thanking the shooting star for granting her wish, she smiled as the priest spoke and the ceremony went on._ _

_How long 'till I fall in love..._

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest spoke. 

Cheers came up as the newlyweds kissed, symbolizing their happy life together…forever. 


End file.
